girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Texas (Part 1)
Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) is the twentieth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 41st episode overall. It also serves as the first part in the 3-part event. It aired on October 16, 2015 to 2.9 million viewers. Overview Riley, Maya, and Farkle head to Texas with Lucas, who has been entered in the bull-riding competition at the rodeo in his hometown. Plot The episode begins with Riley and Maya announcing to Lucas that they're about to change his life. After Zay told them that Lucas' biggest and darkest secret, is that he fell off Judy the sheep when he was 5 years old back in Texas. They sign him up for another round, although this time he'd be riding Tombstone the sheep and not Judy. Lucas and Zay are immediately taken back by this, and after Maya reads the paper properly, she realizes Tombstone is a bull, not a sheep, but is unable to understand why Lucas and Zay are frightened. Cory walks in and begins class, talking about the railroad. His class is immediately interrupted by Pappy Joe, Lucas' grandfather, who has traveled on the train all the way from Austin, Texas to take Lucas and Zay back to Austin so that Lucas can ride Tombstone. Pappy Joe talks about how Lucas was an embarrassment and a disgrace to the community when he fell off a sheep. Riley, Farkle and Maya join Lucas, Zay and Pappy Joe on the train to Austin. In Texas, Riley and Maya fashion themselves a bay window, and the group is interrupted by the appearance of Cletus, a family friend. Cletus tells them Tombstone went crazy and broke out of his pen, but that he was subdued and that he pities the fool who has to ride him. When he realizes Lucas is the one riding him, he gives Lucas a sad look and leaves. The next day, Lucas sees Tombstone and is frightened. When he asks Riley and Maya why they want him to die, they easily dismiss his fear since they believe a bull is just a man-cow, having never seen a bull. They walk into an air conditioned tent and see what bulls look like. They see other people in the rodeo, most of them getting injured. Maya immediately tells Lucas not to ride the bull, but Riley supports Lucas, as she believes he should try his best and that he could do whatever he tries. Maya tells Lucas that if he rides the bull, she will never speak to him again. Riley still encourages him to ride the bull. Maya is unable to watch the rodeo and wanders away. Riley tries to follow her, but Lucas tells her he would like for her to watch. Lucas gets on Tombstone. Lucas gets on Tombstone, and enters the rodeo. He is thrown off the bull eventually and hits the ground. Riley screams his name and she and Farkle run to his side, concerned. Lucas, however, is alright, and has broken the 3 second record, as he lasted 4 seconds. Riley sees Maya watching with concern on her face, and realizes that Maya likes Lucas. Riley goes to talk to Maya, and tells her that since they are sisters, they should tell each other their secrets. Riley reveals that she's aware that Maya thinks that Riley only likes Lucas as a brother, but also reveals to Maya that she's now aware that Maya likes Lucas, and that's why she makes fun of him. She then reiterates to Maya that she does, in fact, love Lucas as a brother. Riley and Maya return to Lucas' house, where Riley tells Lucas that while she likes being able to talk to him, they weren't able to do so when they were a couple. She then tells him that she loves him as a brother. When Lucas asks if that's how she feels, she agrees, adding that he is her brother and she is his sister and that she loves him. She then asks Maya how she feels about Lucas, as Zay and Farkle watch. The episode then ends with "To be continued..." Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *M.C. Gainey as Pappy Joe *Tahmus Rounds as Cletis *Madison Mason as McCullough *Jack Doke as Timmy McCullough *Candi Milo as Rodeo Waitress Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Quotes Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) and Danielle Fishel (Topanga Matthews) did not appear in this episode, although Topanga appeared in the pencil drawing on the map when the gang were on the train so it's likely that Cory and Topanga were there at the train station. *This is the 200th appearance of Cory Matthews (counting his cameo in the "Acting Out" episode of Maybe This Time). *This episode was written by Michael Jacobs, the creator of both Boy & Girl Meets World, as well as by Matthew Nelson, a veteran BMW writer. The episode was also co-directed by Rider Strong, who played Shawn Hunter. *Lucas' Pappy Joe was first mentioned in Girl Meets Pluto. *The gang heads to Austin, Texas. *References to Girl Meets the New World are made.. *In this episode, Riley realizes Maya has a crush on Lucas. *This marks the first Girl Meets World episode where Topanga doesn't make an appearance. *In the first promo of the three part episode, the green screens where the TVs are at in the tent are seen. Videos Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Texas - Promo 1 Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Texas - Promo 2 Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Texas - Promo 3 Disney Channel Sunday Night (10 18 15) Gallery Transcript Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes airing in 2015